Perfect
by Ashley Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: I'm new to publiching my storys and I dont really let people read them so tell me what you think! This takes place after New York! Will there be more Chloe drama or a new kind of drama? R
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

You want to know my definition of perfect? Two words… Loren Tate! I am in love with her and she is no Chloe I've actually got to meet her mom and she is amazing! That's why I'm going to ask her to marry me! I know what your thinking I'm going to fast but I do love her and Pops loves her and I know if my mom was here she would love her to! And I know exactly how I'm going to do it! So I called her

Eddie-Hey Lo

Loren-Hey Eddie what's up?

Eddie-I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at our spot in an hour

Loren-Sure!

Loren's POV

I drove to our spot and I saw Eddie with a romantic picnic set up I got out of my car and I smiled at him and ran to hug him

Loren-I cant believe you did this!

Eddie-Anything for you beautiful

We sat down and had pastrami sandwiches and talked and laughed for hours then he stood up and gave me his hand to help me get up

Eddie-I have another surprise for you

Loren-What is it?

Then he got down on his knee I was surprised, happy, and confused all at once

Eddie-Loren Tate I love you with all my heart we make beautiful music together! And someday I hope we can make a beautiful family together so will you please become Loren Duran?

I cant believe this is happening!

Loren-Yes, Yes a thousand times yes!

He slipped him moms wedding ring on my finger and I kissed him we kiss for almost 10 minutes I love him he is the greatest guy in the world I cant believe I'm going to be Mrs. Loren Duran! And unlike Chloe I'm with Eddie for his heart not his money or the fame he could be living in a box on the side of the road and I wouldn't care! He is everything to me! After our make out session we went to my house Eddie took his car and I took mine when we got there he came to my door and opened it up we walked to the front door hand and hand when we walked in Mel, Max, and my mom were talking

Max-Hey guys what's up?

Loren-Well we have great news

Mel-What is it?

Loren-We're engaged!

They got up and hugged us I was surprised my mom was okay with this

Nora-I'm so happy for you two!

Eddie-Thanks Nora!

-1 month later-

I cant believe it todays the day I become Mrs. Duran! I've been living with Eddie for the month and last night I stayed at Mel's because you cant see the bride 24 hours before the wedding! We drove to the church together and got ready I did my makeup and Mel did my hair in a bun and left a strand out and curled it! Then it was my favorite part…. My dress! I put it on and looked in the mirror and saw how beautiful I looked my dress had a sweet heart neckline and it was a mermaid style dress I loved it!

Mel-You look beautiful Lo!

Loren-Thanks

I sat down and I cold feet struck!

Mel-Lo what's wrong?

Loren-What if what happened to when I was little happens to me again?

Mel-Lo, Eddie would never leave you he loves you so much and he never would hurt you like heartless Trent!

Loren-Thanks Mel I feel better!

Mel-Hey it's what I'm here for! Now go get married to the greatest guy in the world!

Eddie's POV

I was waiting at the aisle the march started and Loren walked down looking beautiful as ever I cant believe I'm marrying that gorgeous girl! When she got there we joined hands said our vows and then we said I do

Priest-You may now kiss the bride

I kissed Loren and we heard some applause and walked back down the aisle and Loren went to change for the reception she was wearing a short dress and took down her bun we waited by the door and waited

DJ-Ladies and Gentlemen for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran!

We walked through the doors and everyone cheered


	2. Good News

-Leddie's apartment (sry I'm skipping the reception)-

Eddie-We can finally call this our apartment!

Loren-Yep!

-Eddie closes the door and he kisses Loren which turns into make out session which turns into something more! Next Morning-

Loren's POV

I woke up early in the morning and felt nocuous I ran to the bathroom and puked then Eddie came up behind me

Eddie-Lo, you okay?

Loren-Yeah I'm fine

-puts his hand on her head-

Eddie-You don't feel warm

Loren-Do you think I might be… pregnant?

Eddie-I-I don't know

I walked out of the bathroom and called the doctor he said he had an opening in an hour I told Eddie I was going to the doctors. When I got to the doctors I filled out the papers 5 minutes later I was called in

Doctor-What seems to be the problem today?

Loren-This morning I woke up feeling nauseous is there a chance I might be pregnant

Doctor-There might be a chance well get an ultrasound done to be sure

I got an ultrasound done and I couldn't stop smiling!

End of POV

-Loren walked in the apartment-

Eddie-Well!?

Loren-I'm pregnant!

-Eddie and Loren hug-

Eddie-I love you, I love you so much!

Loren-I love you too!


	3. Miscarriage

Loren's POV

I was at home looking through baby books and about child birth I am 2 months pregnant and you can kind of see a baby bump Eddie was with Jake at the office my phone buzzed I grabbed it and saw there was an update on a social net I clicked it and I saw a picture of Eddie drinking and then another of him kissing Chloe then the door opened and closed

Eddie-Loren!

Me-How could you!?

Eddie-I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing!

Me-You know you were the first guy that I loved and let in and then he does this your no better then Trent!

I walked past him and opened the door

Eddie-Loren wait...

I looked at him as a tear came down my cheek and then I walked out the door I got into the elevator and ran to my car and sat in the passengers seat and cried I wiped my eyes and drove to Mel's house I went to her door and knocked on it and Lisa answered

Lisa-Loren are you okay?

Me-Is Mel here?

Lisa-No she just left you can-

I felt a pain in my stomach and I screamed

Lisa-Loren are you okay?

Me-No it's my stomach!

Lisa-I'll call an ambulance

She grabbed her phone and called the ambulance in 3 short minutes they were here

Paramedic-We have to get you to the hospital! Are you pregnant?

Me-Yes

Paramedic-How far along?

Me-About 2 months

Paramedic-We have to get her to the hospital! Are you married?

Me-Yes his name is Eddie Duran

Paramedic-Can you call him?

I didn't want to but who else could I call? I grabbed my phone and called him

Eddie's POV

I was at home and I hated what I did to Loren I couldn't believe myself then Loren called me

Me-Loren look I'm so sorry-

Loren-Now isn't the time Eddie! I need you to meet me at the hospital!

She screamed in pain

Me-What is it? What's wrong?

Loren-Just meet me at the hospital!

She hung up and I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs and sped to my car then to the hospital when I got there I saw the paramedics wheeling in Loren who was in pain

Me-LOREN!

Before I could run to her the nurse stopped me she told me to sit in the waiting room I called Pops and Nora I had my elbows on my knees and my hands on my face then I heard Pops and Nora

Nora-Eddie any news?

Me-No nothing yet

Doctor-I'm looking for Mr. Duran

I got up and walked to him

Me-Is she okay? Is the baby okay?

Doctor-I'm sorry but Loren had a miscarriage

I couldn't hold back the tears I sat down and cried into my hands I lost my child and maybe even my wife Nora and Pops were crying

Me-Can I see her?

Doctor-Of course

I followed the doctor to Loren's room she was crying hard I went and sat next to her and held her hand

Me-I'm so sorry for what I did Lo

Loren-It's okay

Me-Were going to get through this together! I promise! And I promise I will never hurt you again!

She smiled and kissed me


End file.
